


Skinny Love

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Spencer Reid, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Spencer Reid, Body Image, Bulimia, Canon Autistic Character, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Insecure Reid, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Past Drug Use, Protective Derek, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Suicide Attempt, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Workplace Relationship, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer has a secret.Derek is determined to find out what it is.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks, honestly I was just trying to come up with one that wasn't totally ridiculous so I could post this xD  
> And yes, I know Spencer wasn't actually chubby as a kid. It's fanfiction, I can do what I want.  
> Also, this is set while Reid is still recovering from being shot in the leg

"JJ, have you seen Reid?"  
"Good morning to you too, Hotch. And I think he went to the bathroom."  
"He's always in the bathroom."  
"Have you seen how much coffee that kid drinks?"  
"Good point."  
As if on cue, Spencer Reid limped into the room, getting another cup of coffee. "Hey JJ. Hey Hotch."  
JJ smirked. "Good to know _someone_ around here knows how to say hello."  
Spencer just looked confused for a second before shrugging and taking another drink of his coffee.  
"Reid, put the coffee down."  
"But Hotch!" Spencer whined. Hotch responded by taking the cup and holding it out of Spencer's reach.  
"Reid. This thing with you and Morgan needs to stop."  
"What?"  
"You have got to stop sneaking around! It's driving me crazy! We all know. Just... stop acting like a couple of teenage boys who aren't out to their parents yet and be adults!"  
"Wait, so... you don't want us to break up?"  
"No! You two are perfect together!"  
"I'm sorry, you just.. you sound very angry."  
"Sorry."  
"Can I have my coffee back now?"  
"Oh. Right. Here." Hotch handed the mug back to Reid.  
"Aw, now it's cold!"  
JJ laughed. "Sorry, Spence. I would have warned you if I knew he was gonna take it."  
"I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom."  
"Maybe you should cut back on the coffee, Spence."  
"Shut up!"

***************************************

"Morgan!"  
"Oh. Hey, Hotch."  
"Oh, thank God, you're not too focused on your 18th cup of coffee to pay attention to me."  
"Reid?"  
"Yep. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Reid? You're gonna have to talk to Reid about Reid. I only understand about half of what he says and even less of what he does."  
"Cut the crap, Morgan. I know you two are dating."  
"You - oh. _Oh._ "  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, I know it's against protocol, but-"  
"Do I look like I give a damn about protocol?! No, I just want you two to stop being so secretive!"  
"You know, you didn't have to take his coffee."  
"What?"  
"Reid. He's very good at multitasking. He's perfectly capable of drinking coffee and getting yelled at at the same time."  
"Whatever. My point is, just be a goddamn couple instead of sneaking around like a couple of high schoolers!"  
"Okay, okay." Morgan laughed and put his hands up defensively.  
"Oh, and don't even think about having sex in the bathroom. Or anywhere else I might find you. That includes the plane and the SUV!"  
"Hey, hey. Chill. Reid doesn't do.. you know... sex."  
"Wait, what? _You're_ dating an ace?"  
Morgan laughed. "What can I say, man. I love that kid."


End file.
